The Finding of The Doctor
by Chamilton10
Summary: The Doctor is back on Earth and he has endangered Melony Grim! When the Doctor escapes being imprissoned in the Tardis by the Trixons he must get the Survivors Key to save Planet Earth, But the Trixons also want it and they wont stop until they get it!
1. The Doctors Back with A Bang!

The Doctor was inside the Tardis lying on the floor not breathing, Previously an Alien Police Squad known as the Trixons had trapped the Doctor inside the Tardis for 6,000 years and frozen the Tardis inside the Vortex because he is a time lord! The Time Lords had recently blown up 50 planets in search for a thing known as the Drynkon Key that can help save any planet but whilst they are still searching the Doctor has been punished for his family and friends behaviour! The Tardis got smashed to one side sending the doctor to the other side of the Tardis and he smashed into the Hand that the Sycorax chopped off and then raised open one eyelid. "Well then, What do we have here, Has it been 6,000 years yet But oh No it cant be"! The Doctor ran towards the monitor and looked at the Radar "**Emergency Emergency Lightning Bolt Approaching**" The doctor opened the Tardis doors and looked through the Vortex, at the other end was Lightning striking down knocking out anything in its path and that's when it happened that was the Moment the Lightning struck and hit the doctor in his 2 hearts! He fainted to the floors and the doors slammed shut, the lightning struck the roof of the Tardis and sent the Tardis flying down the Vortex and the Radar started saying _"_**Heading to Earth, Emergency Crashing to Earth!"**

Melony Grim walked out of her College doors and straight away got out her phone and went to ring her boyfriend when suddenly she got a Text It said "I'm Coming back to Earth and I need your help, You're known as the Finding one the one who found me the doctor but I will seem confused when I get there Just tell me the basic info like, What Year it is? Who is Prime Minister? Has there been any wars? Whatever you think is suspicious like Just tell me it! Good Luck"

Melony looked really confused but she didn't disagree she just waited where she was, she thought to herself what did he mean by the Finding One!

An Hour later Melony gave up and started to walk home when suddenly a Brown haired man wearing a tweed Jacket and a dark blue bow tie bumped into her shouting "ARE YOU THE FINDING ONE" Then Melony Nodded and said "Why what is going on are you in Danger and if so what's gonna happen" the doctor pointed to the sky as 1,000 of ships come down onto earth "I'm not in Danger, Your Planet is"…!

Melony didn't understand so the doctor started to explain "Okay, we don't have much time but the truth is I was Imprisoned in a Blue Box for a year because my kind were searching for a key and for some reason the key has been discovered on this Planet but the aliens called the Trixons have discovered it as well so they are coming to save there planet by getting the key but Earth needs the Key because something Is not right so we need to get that key NOW"!

Melony and The Doctor ran down the road not even knowing each over's names, When suddenly a bunch of Rays shot the ground in front of them and then they teleported down onto earth! The Doctor had met the Trixons before in the Year 2389 when they was invading a robotic hotel in Miami, the Trixons raised there guns and started to shoot at Melony and the Doctor but then suddenly the Doctor raised his sonic and a giant beam hit the bullets combining into one giant big element that could blow up any second!

A giant 'Boom' went over London but nothing was destroyed, Not yet anyway if The Doctor doesn't get that key soon then the Earth will get sucked into a giant Vortex!

The Ground carried on shaking and Melony started to shout "This is Mental, I was just on my way home from Art Lessons and you suddenly send me a text saying you need Help and then you go and kidnap me" The Doctor was trying to unlock the gates to a fancy mansion "KIDNAP, You Don't have to stay then but when the world ends then you will be the reason why"

Melony looked at the doctor "Pathetic you need to grow up and stop blaming others! The Ground shook and a giant crack appeared on the floor Melony ran to one side and The Doctor was on the other, they held onto lampposts trying not fall into the crack but luckily as they looked down they saw the Key floating in Mid Air and then just as the doctor reached out to grab it a fleet of Trixons came marching towards Melony and grabbed her threw her into the Crack then they grabbed the key and jumped down into the giant Crater on the floor! The Doctor watched as Melony found herself being hurtled into a never-ending pit "MELONYYYYYY"!

The Finding of the Doctor


	2. The Mission for the Key!

Screams came from inside the pit, and just as the Doctor was about to jump inside it closed up and Melony was trapped underneath it! "YAWN" said Melony as she woke from her slumber, she could faintly see around her but things were still fuzzy then suddenly a green sort of alien with a Silver helmet and droopy sweaty stinky Tentacles hovered above her!

She tried to scream but she knew she was buried at least six thousand feet underground so no one could hear her, the aliens took of there helmets and started to say "You are the Time Lord you will give us the Key and we will leave this planet alone!" Melony laughed "Time Lord, Firstly what the hell is that and secondly you have the key so why are you asking me for it"

They looked at her and gave her deadly evils "The Third key you numskull, you do no there is three keys

don't you"? Meanwhile back up on Earth the doctor was trying to get the Tardis to work as the last time it was used it was hurtled to Earth because of the Trixons useless Technology, But just as the Doctor managed to get the Tardis working a message came through and he watched the video message, It was Martha she was in New York and she was being invaded by Trixons because they was looking for the Third Key which was a shock to the doctor and it explained why they took Melony!

He shouted to Martha "Arm yourself, Plenty more are coming" then suddenly the Tardis shook and the doctor fell hitting one of the Tardis controls, he ran towards the doors and opened them and he found the Tardis falling underground as a new giant crater opened up on the ground, "**DANGER, CRASHING, DANGER"! **The Tardis landed on the ground with a thump and the doctor ran outside, "MELONY" he shouted he ran to all the walls around him looking for a way to get out of the little square tunnel he was in, he ran back into the Tardis but it was locked in one position because it was so far down! He kicked the walls and just as he gave up a bunch of Red Lights started flashing and a voice of someone shouting **INTRUDER ALERT **filled the little tunnel and then a passage door opened and the Trixons holding guns with there tentacles came marching in one by one! They aimed there guns at the doctors head and said "You Must be the Time Lord, Until you give us the third key, you wont be seeing much of the puny human girl"! The Trixons held Melony down and brought her into the room, she had Tape strapped around her mouth and her hands tied round her back she screamed a lot but all it sounded like was mumbling "MELONY, Leave her alone what did she ever do to you, Wait Trixons if you have the 1st Key and you think I have the 3rd then where is the 2nd?"

The Trixons put down there guns and the leader pushed towards the front and said "We also have the 2nd But you have the 3rd and we need it, Now hand it over or I shoot" Which the doctor did not want to happen so he got out a key that he found in Artisaunk, a Toxic Planet filled with Killer Lizards and he handed it to the Trixons! "Scan it Lukinig just to check its not fake" The Doctor grabbed a Trixon gun that laid next to him and he shot the walls, They started to crumble and Collapse but the doctor didn't care he just grabbed Melony and ran into the Tardis!

The Trixons shouted and started shooting at the Tardis doors but the doctor and Melony didn't panic,

The Doctor took the tape off of Melony's Mouth and she yelled in pain so she slapped him, "OUCH" yelled the Doctor "What was that for?" she brushed the dust off her shoulders "You hurt me so I hurt you" The Doctor started the Tardis and they landed in the lair of the Trixons, so the Doctor ran outside with his Sonic Screwdriver and said "I Come in Peace" but what he expected to see was some Trixons armed and ready to kill, But instead he found a Giant Colossal Trixon King sitting on his throne and the King shouted

"YOU MIGHT COME IN PEACE, BUT I DON'T"…!


End file.
